The Sith Agenda Book I: The Edge of Night
by ywkls
Summary: Set 19 years after Return of the Jedi, 1 year after the novel Survivor's Quest
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

Episode 0

The Sith Agenda

With all things, there is change and balance. The tyrannical rule of the Empire gave rise to opposition, rebellion and eventually destruction. Even in the time following the battle of Endor, the remnants of that organization fought on, seeking victory. But at last, peace was restored and a truce between the New Republic and Empire was forged. So at last, some dared to dream that their fight was over when the worst was yet to come...

Book I: The Edge of Night

Chapter I

In a distant corner of the galaxy, far from what had once been the Empire, the Super-class Star Destroyer Star Empire floated in the void, poised and ready. Captain Kyle Rashan stood in a position that allowed him a clear view of the bridge and the starry depths. Somewhere out there, he knew, the remnants of the Empire had forged an alliance with the offshoots of the Rebellion. Finally recognizing that any chance they had of victory had died years ago. Rashan remembered well the day they had received the news of Thrawn's demise. If he had been in command thirteen years ago, he would have turned this ship and its forces toward the Rebels and wiped them from the galaxy.

But he had not been in charge, and in the time since then he had come to understand why they had not taken that course of action. His lip twisted slightly as he recalled what had happened less than a year after the Grand Admiral's death. The rise and fall of the cloned Emperor had been the last gasp of a dying Empire, and no other concentrated effort had been made since then to attack the Rebellion. And in the meantime, Rashan and those with him had waited. A wait that was about to end, Kyle thought. From his side, Rashan saw the comm officer look up, scanning the bridge for him. The man rose, data pad in hand, and headed towards him. Kyle met him halfway, smoothly taking the proffered pad and scanning its contents.

"Is that all?" he said, his eyes focused on the pad. "Yes sir," the Lieutenant replied. Rashan glanced at his watch. "Keep me informed," he directed, "I have an appointment to keep." Turning to one side, Rashan headed for the turbolift and the true master of the Star Empire. The man who had once been mentor to Thrawn himself in matters of Imperial protocol, and as Kyle stepped from the corridor he stepped into a place he had visited every day now for the past twenty years. He did not pause to survey the art scattered around the room, a trait his superior had picked up from the brilliantly intuitive alien. He purposely headed for its lone occupant instead. A man who was expecting him; Grand Admiral Vhaldoq.

Wordlessly, Rashan handed the pad to D'ukal and his superior calmly perused the report. The list came to an end and Vhaldoq looked up. "How certain are we regarding the accuracy of this information?" the Grand Admiral said. "As certain as we can be without access to the records on Bastion or Coruscant," Rashan replied. Vhaldoq nodded and said, "So, what is the final count, Captain?" "Six, sir; but as far as we can tell only one is still intact. There are rumors of one being constructed, but we haven't been able to substantiate them." "And the one that we could use is currently under control of the Republic," D'ukal mused, "Too bad we can't get a more accurate picture. What about our other search?"

"Everything we have is in there," Kyle said, "We've had no further leads since I compiled the last report." The comm at Vhaldoq's side chirped for attention and he calmly activated it. "Vhaldoq here," he said. "Sir," the comm officer said, "We just received an update from our operatives in the Meridian Sector. They've picked up a trail that dates from the Clone Wars. There's a ship buried on the surface that corresponds to one reported to have been secretly concealed on Fornax." Vhaldoq nodded thoughtfully. Rashan remembered the incident in question, though D'ukal had not been literally present. The man who now sat beside him was actually a clone of the original, not much older than D'ukal had been when he had died twenty years ago.

"We may have found what we are looking for," Vhaldoq said, "Do you think our friend could have survived after all?" "It is possible," Rashan said, "The facility you later found on Fornax could preserve a man for a long time." "Set a course for this planet and take us into hyperspace at the first opportunity," D'ukal said. "How can you be certain he will join us?" Rashan asked. "I can't," Vhaldoq said, "I'm not even certain what we'll find there. I hope that my offer will be one he cannot refuse."

Around him, Kyle could feel the subtle changes in the way the ship vibrated as it prepared for lightspeed. A moment before they made the jump, another question came to his mind. "Suppose he does refuse?" he asked. Vhaldoq glanced at him, his face grim. "Then," he said softly, "We may have a problem." Then the Star Empire surpassed the speed of light and was gone.

* * *

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Luke Skywalker awoke without a trace of fear, worry or expectation. He glanced over at where his wife lay asleep, and knew that she was part of that. The time they'd spent together recently had helped to draw them closer, and settle some of his worries about marriage among Jedi. Deciding not to awaken her, Luke dressed and began fixing breakfast. Fifteen minutes later, he finished. He noted with some pride that his work wasn't burnt beyond recognition. He brewed two steaming cups of caf, and sat down to eat.

It wasn't exactly the most pleasant meal he had eaten, but as a Jedi it was easy to ignore that. Pouring himself a second cup of caf, Luke glanced over at where Mara slept and for the first time wondered what had awoken him. Certainly not any alarm, nor had he experienced a vision thru the Force. In short, he could think no reason why he was sitting here, wide awake, just after sunrise and on a day he had nothing else to do. He had promised himself some rest following their return to Coruscant, and so far he had been able to get it. I need a breath of fresh air, Luke thought, heading to the balcony. It would also give him a place to meditate on just why he was awake. It took him only a few moments to cross the room and open the door panel.

The door opened quickly and quietly, and he ascended the short distance to where he could view the planet-wide cityscape of Coruscant. In that moment, everything changed. Luke's eyes narrowed as he realized he was not alone on the balcony. A moment later, he stopped in his tracks as he realized who was there. A figure from his past, but one he hadn't seen since his father had died. His last words had shaped Skywalker's future, and in many ways he had tried to imitate him. Yoda.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

"Long time it has been, yes?" the Jedi Master said. His voice seemed to carry the same dry humor Luke remembered from his training. But while Obi-wan had visited him a number of times, he'd only seen Yoda once. At the conclusion of the battle of Endor, along with his father. "Wondering are you, why I appear now, hmm?" Yoda said. Luke nodded, his mind trying to find an explanation. "What know you of the Sith and their war with the Jedi?" his master asked. "The Jedi tried to wipe them from existence, because of the threat they represented," Luke replied. "Tried, yes," the Jedi Master cackled, "But did they? No. The Emperor, tried too, he did to destroy the Jedi."

"And he also failed," Skywalker said, "Small groups of Jedi or potential Jedi remained, enough to restart the Jedi Order." "Think you then the Jedi fared better than the Sith?" Yoda asked. Luke's brow furrowed as he considered the implications of that statement. He didn't like any of them. "Many secrets the past holds, yes," Yoda said, "Know them you must, for coming they are. Trust your feelings." A moment later, he was gone. Luke downed the last of his caf and leaned on the wall for support. The possibilities were staggering. He couldn't begin to grasp them alone. Which is why he wasn't surprised when the door opened and Mara joined him.

"Something wrong?" she asked, obviously picking up on his mood. It was own fault for teaching her so well. Briefly, he explained what had happened to her. She nodded grimly and said, "Yeah, that sounds like trouble, all right." "The last time something like this happened was thirteen years ago," he said, pausing, "Right before Thrawn and C'baoth came on the scene." Mara frowned. "You think this is going to be that serious?" she said. "I don't know," Luke said frankly, "But I got the impression that the threat wasn't so much from the Empire as it was from the Sith. Something out of the past, that can still pose a danger to us now." "All the true Sith are gone, aren't they?" Mara inquired.

"The Emperor thought he'd eliminated the Jedi," Luke countered, "And the New Republic believed they had handled all the Grand Admirals. Both were wrong." "Point," his wife conceded, "So how do we prepare for this?" Luke shook his head. "I don't know," he said, "But we'll think of something."

* * *

All in all, things were different and yet the same. Glancing around the bridge, Talon Karrde saw Shada D'ukal twirling one of the lacquered needles she wore between her thumb and forefinger and had to amend that thought. Shada wasn't Mara Jade, and she never would be. But that didn't mean he regretted the change at all. With a start, he realized that Shada had replaced the needle in her hair and was watching him. But before either of them could say anything, the navigation computer pinged its five-second warning. A moment later, they had arrived. Within spitting distance of an Imperial Star Destroyer.

Make that a bright red Star Destroyer, Karrde thought, remembering the last time he'd been here. Just before Mara and her husband had headed out on a mission to the edge of the galaxy in search of the last remnants of the Outbound Flight project. [They are tracking us, Chieftain,] H'sishi reported from the sensor station, [Some of their weapons are active.] "Didn't Booster get to keep the changes Bel Iblis put in for that stunt out at Yaga Minor?" Dankin asked. "It's been a few years, and Star Destroyer maintenance is expensive. I've been quietly funding him to keep it in as good shape as it is," Talon said, "You never know when the Errant Venture might come in handy." "They're hailing us, Capt," Chin reported as Karrde stepped up to the comm.

"Hello, Booster," Talon said, "Glad to have me back?" "What brings you here?" the other said. "I have a deal in the works you and our allies might want in on," Karrde told him. There was a pause on the other end before Booster replied. "So what are you proposing this time?" the man on the far end said. "Let me aboard first, then we can talk it over together," Talon said. "Suit yourself," Booster said and closed the channel. The Wild Karrde continued on and soon entered its massive host.

* * *

Admiral Pellaeon did not visit Coruscant often, but in light of her brother's recent mission, Leia Organa Solo was not surprised to see him now. Unfortunately, it seemed that his trip was to be in vain. "I'm sorry, Admiral," Borsk Fey'lya said, "But I'm afraid that the New Republic cannot cooperate with you in this venture." "May I ask why?" Pellaeon said. "You have to understand how it will look," the Bothan went on, "Our forces have been at odds for a long time, and to start war games between them will make some think we intend to fight one another again." Pellaeon shook his head slowly, and Leia knew why.

She'd brought up the same objection when the Admiral had arrived and filled her in on his proposal. Gilad had convinced her to see his side of things. But Fey'lya could be very stubborn. "Our forces have only worked together in a few instances," Pellaeon said, "Any foe we face from now one is likely to be a common one. Knowing how our ships, pilots and crews work together will be a valuable asset for both sides." Borsk looked faintly amused, and said, "And I suppose that if Coruscant is attacked you'd rally to our defense?" "Yes," the Admiral said, "If you are likewise willing to do the same if the Bastion was assaulted." "You ask a lot, Admiral," the Bothan said, "We will have to consider it, good day." He stood, and that was that.

As the Bothan left, Leia glanced over at where Pellaeon sat. The Admiral was gathering his data cards and glowering at the alien's back. "You did all you could," she reassured him. "I know," Pellaeon said, standing, "I just hope that when trouble comes politicians like him will get out of the way." Leia followed him out the door into the Grand Corridor. "That's as common as rain on Tatooine," she said. Pellaeon smiled thinly, and they soon reached a turbolift. A short ride later, and they were at the quarters in which the Admiral was staying.

They were about to enter when her comlink chirped. "Leia? It's Luke," her brother's voice said as she activated it, "Where are you?" "Busy for the moment," she answered. "I need to speak to you before I leave," he said. She frowned and said, "I'll be there as soon as I can." Leia turned it off, and followed Pellaeon into his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

The door closed, and Gilad Pellaeon turned to face the former chief of state of the New Republic. "I wanted to learn more about your brother's mission into the region controlled by the Chiss. We know very little about them, and had hoped that this might be the beginning of a closer alliance with them," Gilad told her. "The Chiss have proven to be cautious in many ways," she said, "It may be some time yet before a dialogue can be opened with them. They didn't even tell us the real reason why they wanted to go all the way out to where the remainder of the Outbound Flight was."

"So I've heard," Pellaeon said, "Did they get any leads on the nature of the threat mentioned by Thrawn's followers?" "No," Leia told him, "But I've got the impression that whatever it may be, it's strong enough to take on both of our fleets at full strength." "I've thought the same thing since the Grand Admiral died," Gilad said, "He certainly had amassed a great deal of strength before his assassination and if he had proved victorious over the Republic, that would have only made him stronger."

"Anyways, Luke is waiting for me," she said, "I hope I've been able to answer your questions satisfactorily." "Is it possible he's learned something you haven't?" Pellaeon asked. She shrugged and said, "I guess I'm about to find out."

* * *

The Lambda-class shuttle Cloak settled to the desolate surface of the planet and Kyle Rashan spotted the cave where the ship they'd learned about had been found. Vhaldoq rose and went to the ramp facing the structure nearby as he stepped onto the ground. The Grand Admiral's hand rested on his lightsaber, a sure sign that he was uneasy.

"There is a presence here," D'ukal said, "One I've not felt since..." Rashan didn't prompt him, knowing that Vhaldoq would reveal his thoughts in due time. Together, they made their way to the building and inside. It was clear that it had once served as a carbonite-freezing facility. Vhaldoq led the way to one vat, kneeling down close to the solid metal within. "A powerful dark presence still lives within this one," he said. Wordlessly, Kyle activated the controls and the chamber began to thaw. A moment later, a figure in strange black robes was gasping for air on the deck.

"Everything will be fine," D'ukal reassured him. "Who are you? Everything is dark," the prone man said. "You have hibernation sickness," the Grand Admiral said. The dark figure looked up, his sightless eyes focused on Vhaldoq. Rashan gasped in recognition, and even D'ukal seemed taken aback. "You know who I am," the man said with a quick certainty. "I am not your enemy anymore," Vhaldoq said. "But you were once," the other said, "I know that voice, and I have felt your strength before. You are Vhaldoq D'ukal!" "You are right, Darth Sival," the Grand Admiral said.

The Sith Lord's hands raised, and Rashan threw himself between them and took the brunt of the attack. As the two men collapsed under the blue-white lightning, Sival rose and headed for the door. "We will meet again," the Sith said, "Only I intend to have the advantage." Then he left them. "I think," Vhaldoq said, "I may have underestimated the severity of the results of my actions."

* * *

Han resisted the urge to begin pacing as he and Chewie waited with Luke in his quarters. "She's on her way," Luke said, breaking into his thoughts. Han nodded, relieved that his wait was almost over. Mara was getting the Jade Sabre ready for flight. When he'd asked, all his friend would say was that he felt it would be important for them both to be ready to leave at a moment's notice. The door opened and his wife entered, smiling faintly. She turned to Luke and her expression grew troubled.

"I'm leaving Coruscant in a day or two," her brother told her, "Mara as well, but we won't be traveling together. Han wanted to accompany me, but he insisted in knowing why we were leaving and where we were going. So I decided you should all hear what I have to say." Luke paused, then went on, "This morning, I was visited by the Jedi Master who instructed me." "Yoda?" Leia said, remembering what Luke had told her about him. "I had thought since I had failed to see him since Endor that I would never speak with him again," Luke said, "Apparently, I was wrong."

"So what'd he say?" Han asked. "That there is trouble coming," Luke answered, "From the Sith of all places." Han felt his jaw drop at that last. His encounter with one had been Darth Vader at Cloud City. It wasn't something he wanted to repeat. "All right, I'm convinced," Han said, "Where are we headed?" "To my Jedi Academy first," Luke answered, "Mara isn't certain where she's going yet, but I'm sure the Force will guide us in that decision." From the side, his wife's comlink went off and Leia raised the device to her mouth and began speaking into it.

A moment later, she frowned faintly and moved her comlink to one side so she could speak to them. "There's a ship landing and they're requesting an audience with all of us," she said. Luke frowned as well and said, "Did they identify themselves?" Leia nodded and said, "The pilot was Jonas Rianes." Han glanced at Luke, who nodded. "I think we might want to hear what he has to say," Skywalker said, "Jonas is strong in the Force, and it has been years since I've seen him. I'm curious to learn why he's shown up after such a long time." "What about his friend?" Han asked. Luke smiled faintly and said, "Whoever is here, I feel certain that we need to hear what they have to say."

* * *

"The work is nearly complete, sir," Rashan said, fully recovered from Sival's attack. He handed a data pad to Vhaldoq and said, "Our latest estimate is that it will be completely battle ready in a week or two." D'ukal cocked one eyebrow and said, "Instruct them that I would appreciate a speedy but safe process in this matter. After all, Captain; when our Sith Lord returns I'll want a ship to give him." Kyle grimaced faintly, but not subtly enough.

"Is there something you wish to say, Captain Rashan?" Vhaldoq inquired. "Yes sir," the other said, "How do we know he is returning?" "He's only one man, Kyle," D'ukal admonished him, "He cannot overthrow the New Republic on his own. And there are plenty of things in his way, including Jedi." Rashan wasn't pleased, but he could live with it.

"Are we going to name her?" he said, gesturing out towards the shipyards. Vhaldoq shook his head, explaining, "I'd rather give our future ally that honor, Captain. In the meantime, alert the ships in the fleet assigned to accompany it to rendezvous with us shortly." He smiled faintly, and added, "At which time we should be ready to act."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

"You've got to be insane." Talon Karrde smiled faintly at Booster's comment, glancing around the room at the others he'd secretly invited to sit in on this meeting. Represented by holographic projections, they were those he'd formed something of a loose alliance with in the time since the death of Grand Admiral Thrawn. "Why do you say that?" he asked, facing Terrik. "I think that's clear," Dravis said, "You see, we've heard this sort of talk before." "True, Dravis," Karrde conceded, "However, I think you'll all agree that things have changed considerably since then."

"Business has been slow at times, but not so much as to lead us into making mercenaries out of ourselves," Mazzic said. "Who said anything like that?" Talon asked him. Mazzic frowned, and said, "I thought that was what we were just talking about." "Our forces are much more powerful together than separate," Karrde said, "I think we could accomplish a great deal if we agreed to aid the New Republic as a united band." "There's other ways to make a living," Mazzic insisted. "By running spice? Skirting the law and hoping not to get caught? W e can do better than that," Talon said.

Booster nodded, and said, "We'll consider it, anything else?" "I'll stay here a little while, then I'm heading to Coruscant. Anyone who wishes to be involved should let me know before I depart," Karrde said. Terrik glared at him and said, "You sound like you already know what we're going to decide." Talon smiled back and didn't reply as he left the room.

* * *

In all his years of fighting in the Rebellion and later the New Republic, Luke had never seen a ship like the one coming to rest before him now. Except that one time, he thought, remember the visit to Fondor Jonas had paid them to take on. He glanced over at Han and Chewie, wondering if they were remembering that incident. Probably, Luke decided, given the way his sister was looking at her husband. The ramp lowered, and Luke turned his attention back to those striding down its ramp. First to descend was Rianes, looking only slightly older than when he'd last seen him. Behind him came Zol Xarh, resplendent in his Mandalorian armor and cape. A third figure stood at the top of the ramp, watching them go.

Luke got the impression that this was an alien, and its hands and face were swathed in concealing bandages. "Welcome to Coruscant," Leia said, stepping forward and extending a hand. Jonas took it and gestured towards the ship. "My friend will guard our vessel while we confer," he said. Over to the side, Chewbacca rumbled something softly to Han, who said, "Later, Chewie." "What brings you here?" Leia asked. "We should really talk in private," Zol Xarh intoned. His sister looked puzzled, but she nodded. "If you'll follow me?" Leia said as she led the way inside.

* * *

From the moment they had met, something about the man wearing the eyepiece seemed familiar to her. Zol Xarh was recognizable enough, but his friend was an enigma to Leia. "So," Han said before she could, "Does your Wookiee friend always stay behind to keep an eye on your ship, or is this a special occasion?" "Rkvzlnmara is a talented individual," the bounty hunter said, "We rely on his skills quite often." "I sensed another presence on board your ship," Luke told their guest, "I also feel that of the four of you, only Zol Xarh is not skilled in the Force."

The Jedi Master glanced at her, then said, "It seems that he is in fact a droid." This surprised her, and made Leia wonder what other secrets these visitors were keeping from them. "We've come on an urgent mission," the man said, "Because of events of which you are unaware, a great evil will soon rise against you." "From the Sith?" Luke asked. "You may think that what you speak of is impossible," the other told him, "But I assure you that the Sith War recorded in your history actually took place less than a century ago." Han raised his eyebrows at that, while Chewie huffed disbelief. "How would you know?" Luke asked, his voice suddenly suspicious.

In answer, their guest removed his eyepiece and the beard he now wore. Leia stared, and in the back of her mind she felt the shock radiate from Luke as her brother stood, his hand on his lightsaber. "Because I helped end it," he said. "You're dead," Luke said, "My students helped me eliminate you on Yavin 4." "That was not what you think it was, Master Skywalker," the other said, "You have nothing to fear from me, for I long ago chose to betray the Sith." "By your own account, you're a century old," Han shot back. "I'm not entirely human," the man told them. "However it is you are here," Leia interjected, "Why should we trust you, Exar Kun?"

* * *

Mara was running flat out thru the Imperial Palace and eliciting angry stares from the passersby. When the flash of shock had rippled off her husband and his companions, she'd dropped what she was doing and headed up here immediately. The feeling was incredibly strong, and for a moment she wondered what could have caused it. Mara had no idea what could have happened. But then again, she thought, leave it to Luke to run into trouble on our last day here. Rounding a corner, she hit the release on the door where her family and two strangers sat. As her eyes focused on one of them, Mara stopped dead in her tracks. "No," she breathed, "This can't be happening."

Mara strove to maintain control, for though her danger sense suggested that she was safe here, her eyes told her otherwise. "You're dead," she said. "So I've been told," Exar Kun replied, "But then we have met before, Emperor's Hand." Mara frowned, taking in his companion's outfit as well as his own. "You're that man I met during the hunt for Zol Xarh," she said, indicating the bounty hunter, "You went by the name of Jonas then." "My apologies for the deception," Kun said, "But I have always been the true Zol Xarh. Jonas has masqueraded as me on some occasions, including the rescue of my wife. For that, I owe your family a debt I now wish to repay."

"We don't need your help," Han growled. "I'm not the man Luke fought, and my presence during the fight against the Empire should be proof of that," Exar said, "In fact, I'd say that my last act against the Emperor temporarily distracted him from more tempting targets." "If not for the delay in pursuing you," Mara said, "The Emperor might have sent me after Luke much earlier." Kun nodded, and said, "Then things would have gone much differently."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

"All right," Han said, growing tired of debating whether or not they could trust him, "Why are you and your entourage here?" "I am here to work with Master Skywalker in the battle to come and insure that the galaxy doesn't fall before the menace it will soon face," Kun said, "The power of the Dark Side is very compelling, and many feel drawn to that path before long." "It will take a lot more than that for me to trust you," Luke said. "There is much more," Kun said, "A powerful Sith Lord I once fought has been freed and may have been drawn here by my presence."

Just then, the man's comlink went off. Activating it, Han could hear the gruff rumble of a Wookiee on the other end and guessed that the individual he'd identified was on the other end. "I appear to bring warning too late," Exar said, "Rkvzlnmara has spotted our foe's vessel on an approach vector. He will land near the Grand Convocation Chamber soon." "We don't even trust you yet," Mara reminded him, "Why should we get involved?"

"If you don't help me stop him," Kun replied, "There's no telling how much damage he could cause." Luke rose, staring into the eyes of the man who represented all he had fought over the years. "My wife and I will aid you," he said, "I sense that you truly believe what you have told us. Whether or not your actions back up your claims is something only time will tell."

* * *

The building where the various representatives from across the galaxy met and often bickered had changed very little in the long years since he had last visited it. As the three of them entered, Kun said, "Our enemy is very skilled at deceiving his foes. I will proceed, and no matter what happens; follow me inside." "We will rely on the Force to survive," Luke told him. Exar nodded, striding towards the doors that led inside the Chamber. Opening them, he stepped into the cavernous room; his eyes and mind wary for a trap. But even he was not prepared for it when it came.

The great pedestal on which the Supreme Chancellor had stood crumbled before him, throwing clouds of dust everywhere. From the darkness that ensued, a figure strode with twin red-white blades protruding from the weapon in his hand. Kun reached for his weapon, but his nemesis was faster and seemed certain to strike first. Then, another figure leapt forward and raised a green-white blade to challenge the Sith Lord. The illusion faded as Mara came up behind his adversary, lightsaber ready. Flicking his own weapon on, Kun joined the attack.

With four scything blades coming at him, the Sith struck out with Dark Side lightning and drove them back fractionally. This earned him precious seconds, in which he leaped clear. Kun glared across at him and said, "Where is the glory of the Sith now, my old opponent? Give up this useless battle before you destroy yourself, Darth Sival." The coruscating fire of the Dark Side arced between Sival's fingertips, but he did not strike. "This is a war that is far from over, Kun," Sival said, "When I return to this world, we shall face each other for the last time."

A powerful wind washed over them as Sival haughtily left the Chamber. "He is very strong in the Dark Side," Luke commented when he vanished, "And seems to have a especially vibrant hatred for you." "My companions and I will be heading to Ord Trasi soon," Kun said, "Let me know if what you have seen changes your mind about me."

* * *

"I take it you want me to follow him," Mara said as Kun left. "I don't trust him," Luke admitted. "You might want to know something else," she said, "Rkvzlnmara, the Wookiee he's with, once worked for Emperor Palpatine. He was later involved with the Alliance, and a raid on Despayre that almost secured the plans to the first Death Star." Her husband nodded thoughtfully, and said, "I believe General Cracken was in on that mission too. Perhaps he can tell us more about this man's friend. Meanwhile, we should tell Han and Leia what we're going to do about all this." "Right," Mara said, glancing around the Chamber, "There's nothing more we can do here."

* * *

The Iyndiri was in hyperspace by the time Jlan spoke. "They're following us, aren't they?" he said. "As I expected them to," his friend told him, "Master Skywalker barely survived his encounter with my clone, so I can see that he would be hesitant to believe what I said." "It is times like these I miss Adeyl," Jonas said, "She could be quite convincing." Kun nodded, but he had put his grief behind him years ago. If only he could find his son, he might yet be content.

[And Sival?] the final member of his crew rumbled, [What of him?] "We will face him again, and the shipyards will be an excellent place to do that," Exar said. "You intend to get a ship," Jlan stated. "Even if I have to steal one," Kun said, smiling thinly. "Any clues as to why Sival has surfaced now?" Jonas said, "After all, we know what happened to the man Darth Vader pursued nearly twenty years ago." "Yes, but he wasn't flying the same ship Sival was the last time I ran into him," Kun said, "It doesn't matter where he's been or how he remained unnoticed. He has returned, and so we must act."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

As he prepared to board his ship, Talon Karrde considered what he had accomplished here. Not an unqualified success, but it was a start. Booster stood nearby, leaning against the wall. Quietly striding over, Karrde settled into place beside him. "I guess it's time for me to leave this scrap heap," Talon said, shaking the man's hand. Terrik nodded and said, "You're nearly always welcome here." Karrde cocked an eyebrow and said, "Nearly always?" Booster smiled widely, indicating he was baiting him.

"How's Mirax and her family?" Talon said, changing the subject. "Fine, though I don't see them as often as I'd like," Terrik said, "I hear that her husband is thinking of retiring and becoming a Jedi full-time." Karrde nodded, spotting Dankin looking for him from the hatch. "I believe that's my cue," he said, moving off. Talon soon boarded his ship and joined those waiting for him. A short time later they were driving hard towards Coruscant and what awaited them there.

* * *

For a Jedi there is peace, Corran Horn reminded himself. Yet as he entered his home, it was all he could do not to jump when his son charged him. He took it head on, thumping against the door and going limp. His son's weight bore him to the floor at once. "All right," Corran said, "You missed me, I'm sorry; can I get up now?" Valin smiled as he stepped to one side and his wife helped him up. "That'll teach you," Mirax said. "It has," he said, "That's one reason I'm leaving Rogue Squadron." She frowned at him, obviously puzzled.

"We'd talked about this," Mirax said, "But I thought you hadn't come to a decision yet." "That was before Valin bowled me over, but he's right," Corran said, "I can be kept away from you too long, so I'm leaving." "To be a Jedi?" his son asked. "Yes, and my first mission is one we can go on together," Corran said. "That means start packing," his wife said, escorting their son to his room. "Where are we headed?" she asked.

"We're backtracking a visitor Luke had today to a small planet called Ziost," he told her, "After that, we'll stop in at Myrkr." "You're going to pick up ysalamiri?" she guessed. "Yes," Corran said, "Because if what Luke told me about what happened today is any indication, we'll need it." With that, he too headed into his room to pack.

* * *

"The sentry line has reported contact with an unidentified vessel that wishes to board the Star Empire," the tactical officer said. "Allow it to land, Ensign," Vhaldoq instructed, "Be sure the pilot is properly escorted to the bridge once they arrive." The other acknowledged as the Grand Admiral turned to Rashan. Around the area, nutrient frames were strategically placed to protect the crew. Similar structures were located in their fleet, and all carried ysalamiri. "Perhaps now we can learn more of this man..." D'ukal said, his voice trailing off as the turbolift doors opened.

Two stormtroopers nearby fell unconscious to the deck as the man from Ziost emerged. Seeing Vhaldoq, he raised the hand that held his weapon. Blue-white lightning crackled along its length as he said, "The Force has drawn me to you, Vhaldoq. Cede control of this vessel to me." D'ukal looked faintly amused for a moment and said, "You're hardly in a position to bargain, Darth Sival." "How is it that you know me?" the Sith asked, his blade still raised. "That is irrelevant," Vhaldoq said, "The time has come for my presence in the galaxy to become known to all. I'm not about to surrender." "You want to surrender," Sival said, lowering his lightsaber and beckoning with his other hand as his voice took on an odd tone.

Vhaldoq stood, his hands loose at his side. Sival smiled and it was then D'ukal struck. Dark Side energy arced forth into the Sith's weapon, causing him to lose his grip on it. As the deactivated cylinder rolled towards Vhaldoq, Sival struck out with blue-white lightning of his own. Most of this faded before it reached the Grand Admiral and the blade of Vhaldoq's lightsaber absorbed the rest. "What manner of trickery is this?" Sival asked in confusion.

"None at all," D'ukal said, "Tactics; you now have a choice. Join us and gain a means to get what you want, or don't and perhaps lose your life. This matter I leave up to you, Darth Sival." For a moment, it seemed as if the Sith were going to reject the offer, but at last he nodded. "You won't regret this," Vhaldoq assured him, gesturing towards the turbolift, "Now if you'll accompany me, I'll show you what lies ahead."

* * *

The Millennium Falcon swept by the gas giant near which the Rebellion had once fought the first Death Star. Then, later had come the Jedi Academy and the dark specter of Exar Kun. Now, they were here following an attack that had been stopped by a man claiming to be that Dark Lord. Han's lip twisted slightly. Somehow he suspected that this was going to go downhill from here. The cockpit opened and Luke entered. Solo eyed the thinning hair on his friend's forehead and said, "Already showing your age, kid?" "Watching after your children is enough to make anyone an old man," Luke said with a faint smile.

"Don't say things like that," Han retorted, gesturing back to the rear of the ship, "They might hear you." "Once they get settled, there's something I need to check out," his friend told him, "I'll need the help of someone who can't sense the Force." "Sounds dangerous," Han said, "Count me in. I'd hardly want to be the one to tell Mara that I let you walk alone into something like that." Luke smiled, and said, "You have no idea."

* * *

On his orders, the medical staff of the Star Empire went over Sival thoroughly as Vhaldoq and Rashan waited. This room was also laced with ysalamiri, cutting the Sith off from the Force. As the staff finished checking him for lasting damage from his long stay in carbonite, Sival maintained a neutral expression. Soon, the Dark Lord had joined them. "I would like you to search for this man," D'ukal said, holding out a holo, "The bounty hunter Zol Xarh." Sival laughed and said, "You are fortunate that we have mutual enemies. This man and I have a long rivalry."

"You will be given command of a Super Star Destroyer," Vhaldoq went on unperturbed, "As well as a small contingent of Imperial-class Star Destroyers." Sival nodded and said, "What is to be the name of my ship?" "That is up to you," Vhaldoq told him. Sival smiled, and said, "Let it be known as the Apocalypz, for that is what I shall surely bring upon our foes."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

"You've been cleared to land, Wild Karrde," the voice over the comm system said, "Welcome to Coruscant." Talon ended the transmission and glanced over at Shada. "You still don't like this, do you?" he asked her. "I'm going to be here for a few weeks, and in that time I won't be able to do my job. What's to like?" she said. "I know," Karrde said, "But I need someone I can trust to stay here and supervise matters." "I'll do what you want, but you'll owe me one," Shada told him. "Put it on my tab," Talon said with a grin, "May the Force be with you Shada, and clear skies." She nodded, turning to watch the landing.

* * *

"Well, well," Mara said as she came out of hyperspace, "What do we have here?" Ahead was the ship flown by Exar Kun and beyond that were the shipyards of Ord Trasi. Contacting the government and exchanging the customary formalities delayed her for a short time, then she followed the other ship in. Luke had evidently been right to suspect the man, she thought. Now, Mara was the only one who could find out what they were up to and possibly stop them from doing it. Be careful, Skywalker, she thought towards her husband as she continued her pursuit.

* * *

"What is the status of the fleet, Captain?" Vhaldoq asked as he sat in his chair. "All ships present and accounted for," Rashan replied. "Good, and Sival?" D'ukal asked. "He was last reported to be headed towards Ord Trasi, sir," Kyle told him. "He should be able to cause enough damage to suit us there," Vhaldoq said, "What about Sluis Van?" "Our target is in position," the other told him, "Ready for the taking." "Once Sival completes his assault on the shipyards at Ord Trasi, we shall dispatch him on the next phase of my plan," D'ukal said.

"It may not be wise to order him around like this," Rashan said, "He could take control of some of our ships, like C'baoth did to Thrawn. He is also quite sane, which means he could have plans of his own." "That is why we picked up the ysalamiri," Vhaldoq said, "Besides, I too have the Force. Sival poses no threat to our goals." "I respectfully disagree, sir," Kyle said, "Given his actions after leaving Ziost, it's easy to see that he could become a rogue force that would disrupt our plans."

"We don't need to worry, Captain," the Grand Admiral said, holding out something for his inspection. Rashan saw that it was a small vial, holding what appeared to be human blood. "We now hold the ultimate trump card against the actions of our Sith Lord," Vhaldoq said softly. "Let's hope we don't have to play it," Rashan said. Vhaldoq nodded, his eyes sweeping the bridge. "Is my flagship ready, Captain?" he asked formally. "The Star Empire is fully at your command, Admiral," Kyle replied. "Good," Vhaldoq said, his expression grim, "Then it is time for our offensive to begin."

* * *

"What is this place?" Han asked. "One of the many temples that supposedly dates back to the time when Exar Kun had a base here," Luke told him as they stared at the crystal that served as part of the support system of this particular temple. He hadn't been here personally in some time, and had forgotten what it was like. "I got the idea of coming here from something Corran said years ago," Luke said in explanation, "About how the man who was influencing my students shouldn't have been able to affect anything physically. And it did seem that it took him a great deal of effort to do just that."

"I thought Corran destroyed his stronghold," Solo said. "He did, with my blessing," Skywalker told him, "This is just one of many other temples scattered across the planet. I was coming here anyway, so I thought I'd test out a theory." Luke stretched out his hand to the cold stone, and felt a wave of sadness wash over him. Then, a portion of the wall slid back to reveal an antiquated console. "This looks like some of the equipment that was installed on Wayland," Han remarked. "Yes, and that confirms my suspicion. The man we just met was in fact a clone," Luke said. "So when a bunch of Jedi showed up, this one lashed out at them for the fun of it?" Han said.

"Cloning techniques were hardly widespread knowledge," Luke reminded him, "During the early stages of the Clone Wars, it's said that it took a decade to grow them to maturity." "So now where to?" Solo asked. "We need to do a little digging into this Kun's background, specifically his time as the bounty hunter Zol Xarh," Skywalker said. "Karrde would probably be the best one to turn to for that sort of thing. We should probably meet up with the Errant Venture and find out where we can rendezvous with him. Of course, we have to find it first," Han said.

Luke smiled, remembering the conversation he'd had with Corran before the other had left to backtrack their mysterious assailant. "That won't be too hard," Luke told him, "She's getting repairs at Sluis Van."

* * *

Shada had found herself paired with Ghent, a slicer who had once worked with Karrde. Now serving the New Republic, Ghent would be creating encryption files she'd used to transmit information to Karrde while he was elsewhere. Unfortunately, the slicer was not much of a conversationalist and she was about to be bored to tears. Just then, the door opened and Leia Organa Solo entered. Glancing from her to Ghent, Leia smiled faintly. "Perhaps you should come with me for a while and leave him to his work," Leia said. "I'd be honored to join you," Shada said, leaving the slicer without a backwards glance.

They had begun to traverse the corridor before her companion spoke again. "Do I have to guess why you're here, Shada, or do I have to pull rank?" Leia asked. Shada smiled thinly, but did not reply. "Where are you going now?" she asked. "To see a new friend who was once an old foe," Leia told her, "I believe the two of you met once. Mostly, I'm trying to keep from worrying about Han and Luke." They stepped from the interior of the building onto a landing platform. Waiting for them there was Admiral Pellaeon.

"Admiral," Shada said with a nod in his direction. Pellaeon nodded, and turned to Leia. "I've got to be leaving soon," he said, "It's good of you to see me off." "May the Force be with you, Admiral," Leia said. "And you as well," he told them, and trod off towards a waiting shuttle. Leia gently steered Shada back inside as the craft prepared to launch.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

Takeoffs are optional; landings are mandatory. The old joke ran thru his head as Corran sat the Pulsar Skate down. His wife stood nearby, ready in case there were unexpected surprises on this distant planet. Valin stood at the entrance to the cockpit, his curiosity easy to sense. Rising and running thru Jedi relaxation techniques, Corran gestured to the hatch. They soon stood outside, with Mirax barely holding her son in check.

"Nice place if a bit bland, but I can't think of anyone but smugglers who'd want to live here," she commented. Valin was staring at the building they'd detected from orbit and he said, "Something doesn't feel right about this place." "We've got to check inside," he told them, drawing his lightsaber, "But stay close." The three of them entered the structure and Corran saw that one area was warped as if by intense heat.

His mind flashed back to Yavin 4, and the attacks used by a Sith Lord upon the Jedi there. "That looks like it was struck by lightning," Valin observed, and Corran nodded. "I think we've learned all we can here," he said, "Let's get to Myrkr as fast as we can." Gazing at the spot that had been deformed by unknown powers, Mirax said, "I think you're right."

* * *

The process of getting a docking slot was taking a lot longer than Mara had expected it to, but at least it gave her the chance to get a better view of the bounty hunter's ship. Stretching out with the Force, she sensed Kun and his allies aboard it. In that moment, despite her attempts to conceal the probe, she knew they had felt her presence. The ship ahead swung out of the line of ships, and Mara kicked in her main engines and tore off after it. The fleeing vessel dove and spun thru the crowded area with ease, barely staying ahead of the Jade Sabre.

An official-sounding voice came from the comm system as one of the Republic's Star Destroyers moved into their path. "This is the Rebel Dream," it said, "Power down your weapons and shields, and come aboard at once." Unbelievably, her target obeyed the directive. Not wanting to lose him, Mara followed. I wonder what he's up to, she thought. As her ship settled to the deck, she heard the echo of blaster fire and the soft hum of a lightsaber in action.

Grabbing her own weapon, she sprinted for the hatch. Outside, she was surprised to see that the bounty hunter's ship was gone. From the line of unconscious men, it was certain that Kun had stayed behind. Her explanation for his friends' departure came when the interior of the ship began to resound with alarms.

* * *

"And this is the observation gallery," Leia said, finishing the tour she'd agreed to take Shada on. Winter had just informed her that Ghent was nowhere near finished with his work; so the two of them had occupied themselves with the many sights of Coruscant. "And that's the war room?" Shada asked, pointing to the area below. "Off limits to our visitors, I'm afraid," Leia told her. Shada smiled, and drew a data card from her pocket.

Leading Leia from the gallery, they soon entered the restricted area. "Let me guess," Organa Solo said, "You stole it from Ghent." "He really needs to pay more attention to what's going on around him," Shada said. Before she could think up a suitable reply, chaos erupted around them. On the tactical display, Leia watched in disbelief as ships popped out of hyperspace and turned the out-orbit relay station to dust. The klaxons went off, rousing those not already at their posts.

Leia watched helplessly, her mind flashing back to the time when Grand Admiral Thrawn had launched an attack at this world. More ships appeared as the doors to the war room opened and Leia spotted General Garm Bel Iblis entering. Before he could give any orders, a collective gasp arose from the assembled group. It was not hard to see why, Leia thought as a chill coursed through her. Directly in the center of the incoming formation now sat a Super Star Destroyer. This meant either of two things. Either the Empire had decided to end their treaty or someone with a lot of resources had decided to take on Coruscant. Whichever it was, things did not look good.

* * *

"Order the Finale and the Villain to enter hyperspace," Vhaldoq said as the Star Empire's weapons set about reducing one of the orbiting defense platforms to slag. Below them, the defending ships hung near the planetary shields in the hope of enticing the attackers into the range of ground-base weaponry. Not that we'll need to go there, Rashan thought. "Acknowledged, sir," he said aloud, "Shall we launch our starfighters?" "Let them come to us, if they wish, Captain," D'ukal told him, "I believe they will find it a futile exercise." Rashan nodded, and took an incoming message from the comm officer. "Transmission from the Apocalypz, sir," he said, "They have reached Ord Trasi."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

For a moment there was silence aboard his ship as the vessels guarding the shipyards started to swing about. Sival stretched out with the Force, his mind encompassing his fleet and the enemy vessels. A thin smile crossed his face as he detected Kun and his allies ahead. Another was present, and he tentatively identified it as the woman he'd fought on Coruscant.

"Begin the assault," he said, his eyes studying the tactical display, "I want the crew of the Rebel Dream taken alive." From the defending armada, starfighters surged forth to meet those his craft had already launched. "It shall be as you wish," Captain Xavyu said. The weapons of the mighty ship came to bear on those drawing close to them. "Bring us up to full speed, Captain Xavyu," Sival said, "I want to end this; once and for all."

* * *

While the alarms in the Star Destroyer distracted the guards, they also interfered with his ability to concentrate. So he wasn't surprised to see a figure in the corridor before him, holding a blue-white lightsaber ready. "Time to prove your intentions," Mara Jade Skywalker said, "If they are honorable, you'll listen to me. If not, someone like you can probably take me out." Kun stood his ground, his hands loose at his side.

"In case you haven't noticed," she went on, "Our friend from Coruscant has just arrived and from the commotion that has engulfed this ship; I'd say he brought friends. Since your cohorts left to join the battle, I would hope that indicates you intend to fight with us against him. You want to lead, fine; but on my terms." "Now I know why Skywalker married you," Exar quipped. That caused her to smile briefly, and she shut down her weapon. "Keep that in mind," Mara said, "Because if anything happens to me, Luke will take it out on your hide."

* * *

"What is he doing?" Garm muttered to himself as he watched the tactical display. Two more Star Destroyers had just been pulled out of hyperspace by Interdictor-class Cruisers and had settled into a lower orbit than most of the attackers. Once the initial resistance had died down, most of the shooting had stopped. "Something subtle," he heard Leia's companion say, "Something we won't see until it's too late." Garm glanced at her, then back at the tactical display.

"Contact our starfighters and have them move into position near the Reign. I want it to make and run under their guard and that of the Forge and the Glacier. They are to harass any more ships that drop out of hyperspace and fire ion cannon between them," Bel Iblis said. As the Corellian Corvette left the defense screen and started its ascent with the larger ships behind it, he saw Leia's expression change and she nodded understanding. "You think they have a chance?" she asked.

Garm didn't have time to answer, for just then two more Star Destroyers flashed into reality between the Interdictors. Before the weapons on the Reign could begin tracking the newcomers, the Corellian Corvette exploded into flaming shards without either Star Destroyer firing a shot. As the new vessels joined the growing fleet in space above Coruscant, the room fell silent as the implications of what they'd just seen sunk in. "More power to the planetary shield!" Bel Iblis ordered, "Prepare for impact!"

* * *

"The Revenant and the Tempest report only minor damage, sir," Rashan said, "They are moving to their assigned positions." Vhaldoq nodded absently, his eyes closed to slits as the fleet below broke formation in an attempt to evade and track whatever was incoming. As if that would do them any good, Kyle thought. "Bring us closer to them, Captain," D'ukal ordered, "I want them to be watching us when they strike." Around them, most of the outer defense ring was disabled or gone. Below, even more forces waited to take on these interlopers.

Rashan knew that Coruscant would not fall today, but that was not their goal. This attack, while similar to the one Thrawn had launched, was more than simply a psychological tactic. It was, in fact, far more substantial. "We are coming into range of their ships," Kyle said. Vhaldoq nodded and said, "Send the transmission, and then we'll see how they handle a crisis in the making."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

"He's up to something," Shada murmured, causing Organa Solo and the General to glance at her again. "If you know anything, now's the time to speak up," the man who was organizing the defense perimeter said. "It took me a while, but I'm sure now," she told him, "I know that ship and the person in charge of it. Whatever those Star Destroyers were towing in under the cloak has to be some sort of trap." "Who are we dealing with?" Leia prompted.

Shada braced herself and said, "He's a distant relative, and was last in command of a Super Star Destroyer. I'd heard he was dead, but that was so long ago that anyone could have cloned him in the meantime. You'd know him better as Grand Admiral Vhaldoq." There was silence then, and Shada recalled stories she'd heard of the man. The General was issuing orders, but deep down Shada knew that it was too late. Whatever Vhaldoq had come here to do, no one could stop him.

* * *

Beneath them, the inner defensive ring began to break apart as the ships moved to strike at the Star Empire. Even as they did, hundreds of fighters boiled out of the cloaks that had hidden them from all detection. Caught by surprise, critical components of the defending vessels melted under the relentless barrage of laser fire. That final line of defense was wounded, but not mortally so. "Have our fighters return to us, Captain," D'ukal ordered, "Then set course for Sluis Van."

As Rashan carried out his orders, he glanced down towards Coruscant. Although not quite defenseless, their fleet would not recover from this immediately. With a number of floating bombs in orbit, those on the surface were effectively eliminated from contention for the time being. Kyle smiled, knowing that by the time this was resolved the next phase of their endeavor would be well underway.

* * *

The Iyndiri swung around the hull of the Rebel Dream with careful haste as Jlan flew towards the massive fleet now on the outskirts of Ord Trasi. Nearby was Xlc'r, wearing a harness that allowed him to move in deep space with the agility and firepower to match a squadron of starfighters.

Suddenly, the Duinuogwuin increased speed, slashing down towards the largest ship. It was a distraction that the Wookiee took advantage of as he spun for an unshielded bay. He had only a short time to act, if he hoped to disable this war machine. Even as he set down on the deck, he could sense the dark presence of Sival aboard. Lightsaber in hand, Jlan left the ship and headed off into the massive vessel.

* * *

Sival let his eyes and mind survey the battle, sensing a subtle but true change in their circumstances. His eyes narrowed as he sensed the approach of Jlan, knowing that he would have to act in order to stop the Wookiee. Turning without a word, he headed for the turbolift. "Is everything all right?" Xavyu asked as he passed. "I shall return shortly," Sival told him, "I have something to attend to."

"How shall we contact you in an emergency?" the other asked. In a flash, the Sith drew the vibro-blade that had once been used on him and with one throw impaled the ysalamiri behind Xavyu. "I'll be in touch," he said as he left the bridge.

* * *

No matter the argument she used, the captain of the Rebel Dream refused to give command to her or Kun. Mara had just about given up when Kun drew and ignited his weapon. It floated menacingly in the air above them. "Captain Olif," Kun said, "If my ally or I wished to destroy you, you couldn't stop us. The man leading that force is someone I have faced before, and you should consider the fact that he is a superior commander to anyone you are likely to have faced. I suggest you allow me to take command of our forces."

Olif stepped aside as Kun's lightsaber returned to his hand. Mara soon joined the Captain as Exar began issuing orders to the crew and the other nearby ships. "Are you sure we can trust him?" Olif asked. "If we go down, so does he," she answered, "Somehow I don't think we'll be the last." The Rebel Dream quivered as it came up to speed and led the assembled force towards their adversaries.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

Seldom were the times when Leia recalled the Advisory Council to have been divided this dramatically. She glanced around at the others, an observer at the invitation of her fellow survivor of the destruction of Alderaan, Cal Omas. Those assembled were looking at Garm Bel Iblis in various ways, but they all seemed to express disbelief at his report.

Naturally, Fey'lya was the first to speak. "General," Borsk said, "I don't think you understand our priorities. We are vulnerable, especially if this force decides to return. We don't know their motives or even where they've been hiding at all this time. We would hardly benefit by sending our fleet chasing after this armada." "The least you can do is send a message out," Cal said, "Warn the systems along their path that trouble could be on the way." "May I remind my colleague that they can change course at any time," the Bothan said, "We cannot be certain where they are headed."

"Any assault group of this size can't be dismissed either," Garm said, "We know they exist and have the battle scars to prove it. If there's any chance of it being commanded by Vhaldoq..." "You can't prove that it is," Fey'lya said, cutting him off. "You can't prove that it isn't," Omas said. The discussion moved on to other matters, and soon ended. As Cal escorted her out, Leia said, "Thank you for letting me sit in. I sometimes feel left out not knowing the way they are leaning."

"Fey'lya will continue to put his own spin on this until we're all old and gray," Omas said, "Once the shield can be lowered, I bet Garm will begun hunting the galaxy for them." Organa Solo nodded, her thoughts turning to the refusal to even send out a message of warning to others. Whatever happened, Vhaldoq would likely catch his intended targets by surprise now. The Councilor from Alderaan waved farewell as they parted and went their own ways in the corridors of the building.

* * *

His senses were split between directing the battle thru Xavyu and hunting Jlan. Ahead, he could sense his opponent tense in preparation for his strike. Sival was about to face the Wookiee when he abruptly lost contact with the Captain. In that moment, Jlan struck. The weapon he bore flared to life, catching his foe's attack. The alien lashed out with his claws, spinning his weapon impossibly fast to carve off one end of the Sith's weapon. The other still spat red-white energy, and Sival knocked his adversary back with the Force.

His free hand went to the wall, and blue-white lightning arced from his fingers into the metal. Lights shorted out and conduits melted beneath the heat. Toxic gases began to spill from one into the corridor, and Sival redirected his energy into the growing cloud. With an enormous boom, the mixture exploded and sent a shock wave down the narrow space. Jlan was far too strong to die so easily, but Sival had rendered him unconscious. Slapping the intercom built into the wall, he keyed for the bridge. "Status?" he said irritably.

"Our forces are suffering major damage," Xavyu replied, "Twenty-five percent losses in our starfighters, minimal damage to the Apocalypz. We seem to have lost the advantage." "Instruct the fleet to begin our retreat," Sival said reluctantly, "Recall the starfighters, and send a squad of stormtroopers to my location. Do we have a cell that can hold a Jedi?" "We can make one," the Captain told him, "What course should we set?"

"Take us to Svivren, Captain," Sival ordered, "I'll join you as soon as the prisoner is locked away." "If I may ask, why are we taking him captive?" Xavyu said, "Our records show that he has escaped custody many times before." "Bait, Captain Xavyu, pure and simple. I'll explain further when we reach Svivren," Sival said, deactivating it and settling in to wait.

* * *

"We're going after him," Kun said. "You can't speak for the rest of the fleet," Mara Jade Skywalker objected, "They still have to defend the shipyards." Exar nodded and said, "That is why only the Rebel Dream will follow Sival." "That's suicide!" Captain Olif said, "One Star Destroyer doesn't stand a chance against that kind of firepower!" "You'd be right," Kun said, "If I didn't have a card up my sleeve. My allies boarded that ship and I can track their movements precisely. While one of them may have been captured, it is doubtful that the other was even noticed."

"He'll want to face you again," Mara said, nodding understanding, "He's hoping you come after him." "Which is why we're going to give him just that, only not in the way he anticipates," Exar said, "If Sival is to be beaten, we must act now." "We have to get word of this to Coruscant," the former Emperor's Hand reminded him, "They need to know what happened here." "Already done," Kun said, "My ship launched a courier drone before it boarded that Super Star Destroyer. It should reach the nearest HoloNet relay quite soon." Mara nodded, and said, "I wonder if Luke is having as much excitement as I am?"

* * *

"All ships present and accounted for, sir," Rashan said. Vhaldoq nodded, his gaze taking in the nearby forms of his fleet. A few light-years away was Sluis Van, the intended target of this mission. "What did the last report from our intrusion team have to say?" the Grand Admiral asked. "They will be in position by the time we arrive," Kyle assured him. "And from the Apocalypz?" D'ukal asked. "Captain Xavyu reports that the losses at Ord Trasi were minimal," Rashan said, "It seems that Sival left the bridge at the height of the conflict, after which they lost the advantage. They are now en route to Svivren."

"Inform the Captain privately that if Sival interferes with the overall battle plan again, he is to take him into custody and rendezvous with us immediately," Vhaldoq said coldly. As the Captain noted the order, D'ukal gestured for a stormtrooper to step forward. "Take this to Monark at once," the Grand Admiral said. "Sir, is that wise?" Rashan said, "Monark is a facility we can't afford to lose." "Objection noted, Captain," Vhaldoq said, "But doing this will ensure that whatever Sival's agenda is, he will further our plans. As soon as the shuttle is away, we will proceed." As the stormtrooper walked off, Rashan thought he saw D'ukal smile thinly and say softly, "To victory."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

It was easier to get aboard the Errant Venture than it was to access the shipyards themselves, so Han had paid the fee Booster had asked for and set the Falcon inside the main hangar bay of the Star Destroyer. Once Luke told Terrik what they had come to find out, the man set his crew in motion so as to find the answers to their questions as quickly as possible. Booster had than invited them to the bridge, where they had an excellent view of nearby space.

"I'm surprised they let a disreputable character like you in here," Luke said, half in jest. "Probably it's because of the company he's keeping," Han said, pointing to the only vessel whose size dwarfed the Star Destroyer. "I think she's the only reason they let me even get within a parsec of them," Terrik retorted, "Since the great General Wedge Antilles is in charge, I'm no threat."

"Careful, Booster," Han said his tone serious, "Wedge is Luke's friend. You don't want to see Luke when he's angry." Luke frowned and said, "Why would I be angry?" "Booster insulted Wedge," Han told him. "Wouldn't be the first time," Luke said, eliciting a smile from his friend and Terrik. "We should be able to find out what we've got on that bounty hunter of yours by now," Booster said, leading them towards the intercom.

* * *

There's nothing quite as silent as an empty ship, Wedge thought to himself as he drank more of his caf. His pilots were docked at the shipyards, the crew was gone on leave for the most part and even his family was not on board. Iella had said something about keeping an eye on the new head of Intelligence, and he missed her very much. They never seemed to have enough time together.

In the years since their marriage, there had been plenty of crises that had tried to keep them apart. Even when peace had come they were still called off to different parts of the galaxy by duty. He had agreed to watch after his old command one last time as she went in for a refit. All the techs will be here soon, he thought, realizing he wouldn't be alone for much longer.

Behind him the door to the wardroom opened and Wedge glanced up to see who it was. His reflexes were good, and the moment the white armor of the arrivals registered he reflexively went for his blaster. The weapons they held were already aimed at him and he knew it was too late to dodge. He dove for cover, his free hand scrambling for his comlink. Then the blue stun bolt hit him and consciousness faded away.

* * *

The sudden wail of sirens broke thru the soft hum of conversation in the lounge. As his fellow pilots ran to their fighters, Colonel Tycho Celchu jumped into his cockpit and was halfway thru the startup sequence before it closed. Activating the comm, he said, "Rogue Squadron, all wings report in." As the various pilots responded to his orders, Tycho scanned the opening thru which they would be leaving the bay. Already he could see flashes of turbolaser fire arcing between whatever was out there and the ships nearby.

"All right, Rogues," he said, "Let's remind them who they're dealing with." Smoothly, he slid out into space and saw what lay ahead of him, instantly wishing he hadn't. "Break by pairs, fire at will," Colonel Celchu said as he increased speed and went into a barrel roll to avoid incoming fire. Ahead there were more TIE fighters than he'd seen in years. Some of them were turned his way, acting as a shield for what lay beyond. Tycho counted at least a half dozen Imperial-class Star Destroyers forming a defensive ring around two much larger ships.

These couldn't be Imperials, he thought desperately, they couldn't hide a ship the size of the one now beside the one Wedge was on. For all he could tell, they might as well have been the same vessel. Swiftly activating his comm system, he tried to hail the Lusankya. As he had expected, he got no response. Distantly, he wondered if those aboard had been taken prisoner. Switching over to his proton torpedoes, he fired a salvo into the cloud of TIEs.

Several of them vanished in the primary and secondary detonations, but the way they went up in flames made him realize these weren't run of the mill TIEs. "Heads up, Rogues," he said, "These eyeballs are shielded." He swung his X-wing above the central line of defense, while the rest of the squadron did the same on other sides of the mass of enemy fighters. Against these odds, we won't survive, he thought. What they needed was a distraction, and Rogue Squadron got it as green fire began pouring into the TIEs, eliminating many of them.

Spotting the approaching ship, he switched frequencies and hailed them. "Finally decided to join the party, Booster?" he said, "Corran will never let you live this down." "It was actually my idea," a familiar voice said, "And since Booster doesn't feel like getting carved to pieces by them he volunteered." "Sounds good to me, Luke," Celchu told him, "What now?" "I have a plan," Skywalker said, "Follow me and with a little luck we might be able to win this."

"I thought Jedi didn't believe in luck," Tycho said. "Considering what we're up against, we'll need all the help we can get," Luke said soberly, "We can't let him have Lusankya. Remember Zsinj." Tycho did, recalling that the one-time warlord had tried to acquire a second Super Star Destroyer during his time. "Understood, Errant Venture," Tycho said, "Over and out."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

"Report from the intrusion team, sir," Rashan said, "The Lusankya has been secured with minimal losses. They also report that they've captured General Wedge Antilles." "Have him sedated until we can move the ship to a more secure area," Vhaldoq directed. "Gauntlet Squadron has reported contact with an unknown group of X-wings and a defending Star Destroyer," Kyle informed him.

"The Rogues," D'ukal said, nodding to himself, "Come to save one of their own." "I doubt they pose much of a threat," Rashan said, "We outnumber them many times over." "The same could have been said at Yavin and Endor, Captain," the Grand Admiral reminded him coldly, "Assign the Tempest to hold off the Star Destroyer and dispatch Masque Squadron to keep the X-wings out of our way. I want no interference with this operation at all."

* * *

"Several things still puzzle me, Captain," Sival said, "Why did you choose to cut off my contact with you thru the Force?" Xavyu glared at him, and though he didn't speak the Sith suspected he knew the answer. "What of our other attacker?" Sival asked, "Where is he now?" "We believe he latched onto our hull," Xavyu said, "Perhaps you would like to explain your obsession with these interlopers?"

"Grand Admiral Vhaldoq ordered me to pursue these individuals, Captain," the Sith said harshly, "Register your complaints with him." "We shall arrive at Svivren in eight hours," Xavyu said flatly. "I will be handling our guest until then," Sival said, leaving the man behind as he headed off on a mission only he knew the complete nature of.

* * *

"Looks like they finally decided to deal with us," Han commented from where he stood by Luke. His friend nodded, and reopened the channel to Tycho. "I think it's time we let you in on the plan," Skywalker told him, "We'll be accelerating to full speed and our weapons will be trained on the enemy Star Destroyer." "Won't that scratch his paint job?" Tycho said. Booster rolled his eyes, and Luke smiled. "We'll manage," Solo told him. "We're not actually going to open fire, though," Luke added over the transmission.

"Is this some kind of diplomacy I've never heard of?" Celchu asked. Luke quietly explained what he had in mind. "That might work," the Rogue said. "It has to work," Luke said, "That's the only way we're getting out of here alive." Han glanced at Booster, who relayed the order to his crew. The Errant Venture sped forward, passing the forward screen of TIE fighters before the enemy registered that they were underway. Given time, they would rain destruction upon the crimson Star Destroyer. But Luke's plan didn't give them that sort of time. Proton torpedoes shot out from Rogue Squadron past the distracted starfighters and into the enemy Star Destroyer.

They only inflicted minor damage, but then the Errant Venture loosed its ion cannons and functioning turbolasers to strain the other ship's shields. The TIEs swarmed in, peppering the larger vessel with laser bolts. Tractor beams shot out from the Errant Venture, grabbing some of the enemy starfighters. A few were trained on the other Star Destroyer, and the TIEs were helplessly slammed into the ship they'd launched from. The enemy vessel jolted as the beams which had briefly held it switched on and off in quick succession. Then the Errant Venture began to spin on its long axis, and the commander of the second Star Destroyer must have guessed what they were up to.

Diving to avoid a collision, the enemy ship left the fire-colored Star Destroyer relatively in the clear. "Nice move, Luke," Tycho said, "Though I don't think they'll fall for it again." "Somehow I don't think they'll let us live that long," Booster muttered. "Hey, they're breaking off!" Han said in confusion. As their opponents started to fade away, Solo could see that the largest vessels were almost clear of the shipyards. Despite all their efforts, they had lost. Then the last portion of the massive force was gone with the Lusankya, leaving chaos behind them. "Who'd want to stir up this kind of trouble, or would be able to for that matter?" Terrik asked. "I don't know," Luke said, "And I'm not sure I want to find out."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV

Time is one of the most precious quantities in the universe. That thought continued to run thru his head as Corran Horn and his family finished their work on Myrkr. He'd had plenty of time to think during the journey, and afterward while they set about removing the ysalamiri from their branches. Now, more than ever, he was glad to have taken up the life of a Jedi. They had loaded them onto the Pulsar Skate, and were now rising from the atmosphere.

As Corran guided it out, the comm went off. As he read the message, his eyes widened in surprise. "Mirax!" he called, "Get up here!" His wife joined him, frowning with concern. "We just received a distress signal from the Errant Venture," he told her. "What's my father gotten himself into this time?" she muttered, reading the display. "I think we need to head there at once," Corran said, "Our friend from Ziost could be involved." "And if he is," Mirax said, "They'll need all the help they can get." She left him to see to Valin. His thoughts were in turmoil at the prospect of a greater disaster about to unfold.

* * *

A thin shaft of light permeated the darkness into which Jlan had been thrown. Squinting against the glare, the Wookiee could barely make out someone partially blocking the entrance. "Whatever you want, Sival, you're not getting it!" he bit out. Dark laughter echoed across the space between them, and he heard the Sith say, "I already have all that I need to make my vengeance complete. When your friend comes here after you, I will put an end to his interference in my plans."

There was another presence coming up behind the Dark Lord, and Sival turned to face it. Before the Sith could react, the door tore loose of the wall and slammed into him. A thin cylinder arced from the doorway, activating as it crossed the room and slicing thru the extensive restraints holding the Wookiee. Grabbing the lightsaber, he glanced at his fallen enemy. [There is not much time,] his savior rumbled in a familiar tongue, [Leave him.] "He will not forget this," Jlan said, "We should rid ourselves of him."

His plans were cut short as Sival rose from the floor, lightsaber in hand. Without bothering to say anything, the Sith lashed out with fiery Dark Side energy. Jlan caught and deflected it with his own weapon as he backed out the door. He continued to retreat, until there was only empty space behind him. Guessing that this was how his rescuer had reached him, Jlan plunged over the rim towards the deck far below.

* * *

"No, I don't have authorization," Luke said, trying to gain control of his frustration, "I have to get this hardware to Coruscant immediately because no one understands the magnitude of what is going on here." Behind him, he heard Han snort in contempt. Luke had to agree that the bureaucracy could often get in the way of what needed to be done. If their suppositions were correct, the New Republic was in for a tough battle. Worse, possibly, than the reign of Grand Admiral Thrawn.

"I'm sorry, Master Skywalker," the man on the other end replied, "We can't allow you to take our something of that nature without prior confirmation of your orders." "You've seen the reports," Luke protested, "You know that Coruscant needs this CGT." "Then they should have asked for it," the other retorted. "They don't know about the Lusankya yet, or the other factors behind this rogue force. Unless they have all the facts, this could escalate very quickly," Luke protested. "Besides," Han put in, "We're all on the same side, remember?" Chewie snarled something, and there was a pause on the other end.

"I don't think what your friend has in mind will be necessary," the man said, "You will have to sign a number of forms releasing us from all liability." "We'll be waiting," Solo said. The conversation ended, Luke turned to his friend. "You heard that Corran just arrived?" he asked. Han nodded. "I want to take him with us to Coruscant," Luke went on, "He says he has an idea that may help in the days to come, and going with us is the fastest way to get there." "Sure, fine, whatever," Han said, "Any word from Mara?"

"Actually, yes," Luke told him, "I just got a message off the HoloNet, via Kun. Apparently they warded off an assault on Ord Trasi and are in pursuit of the attackers. No details though." "We'll get those later," Han said, "In the meantime, I'm hungry. Shall we see what's on the menu today?" Chewbacca rumbled agreement to that sentiment, causing Luke to smile as they headed off into the station.

* * *

As he stalked onto the bridge, Sival waved away Captain Xavyu. "Our prisoner has escaped," the Sith said simply, "Is his ship still aboard?" "Yes, sir," the Captain said, "However that is likely to change since we will come out of hyperspace momentarily." "Once we arrive, we shall dedicate ourselves to the destruction of our enemies," Sival said.

"How can you be certain that they followed us?" Xavyu asked. Just then, the Apocalypz and its escorts came out of hyperspace. A moment later, the Star Destroyer he'd sensed Kun on at Ord Trasi appeared as well. "Don't doubt me again, Captain," Sival said as he watched the tactical display. On it, he spotted the launch of the Wookiee and the Duinuogwuin. Xavyu nodded as the weapons of the mighty Super Star Destroyer began to fire.

* * *

"I wonder where Sival got that ship?" Mara said as the Rebel Dream and its starfighters traded blows with the larger vessel. "Perhaps if we knew where he'd been all these years we could answer that," Kun told her. She looked restless, and was obviously trying not to pace. "Off hand, I don't know very many people that have fully-crewed Super Star Destroyers to spare," she said. "Nor do I," Exar admitted. "Makes you wonder," she went on, "What else is out here we don't know about?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter XV

The deck of the bridge of the Apocalypz lurched as the Iyndiri fired again, and Sival saw Xlc'r swoop past and release a volley of proton torpedoes. "Target that alien and fire," the Sith ordered, and Xavyu relayed it to their gunners. The Duinuogwuin barely avoided the hail of energy sent his way as Sival watched. "Prepare the ram that ship," Sival ordered, gesturing towards the incoming Star Destroyer.

"We will not survive such a maneuver intact. Many of our crewmembers will be lost," the Captain protested. "You will do as I say!" Sival snapped, igniting his lightsaber and holding it threateningly. Xavyu swallowed uneasily, glancing to one side. Sensing the attack thru the Force, the Dark Lord spun about and deflected the blaster bolt. A second caught him by surprise, knocking his weapon to the ground. Sival spun, his eyes glaring at the Captain.

The man held his weapon on the Sith as he stood beside one of the ysalamiri, but Sival wasn't going to let that stop him. A blaster shot from the holster of a stormtrooper towards Sival, but Xavyu disintegrated it before it could reach him. "This is mutiny!" Sival said. "By order of Grand Admiral Vhaldoq, I am hereby placing you under arrest," the Captain said. The Dark Lord leapt towards him, but Xavyu had good reflexes and fired off a stun bolt. Sival crumpled, trying to shrug off the effects of the attack. The Captain kept on firing until he lay unconscious on the deck.

* * *

"They're moving off," Mara said incredulously. "Sival must have overstepped his jurisdiction," Kun said, "He'll be back." Nearby, she could see the ship Exar had come in on its way back to the Rebel Dream. "Captain, I suggest you head back to the shipyards once we depart," Kun said as he stood. Olif didn't answer as Exar left. "You heard him," Mara said, jogging after the man. Kun was waiting just outside. "I presume you will be returning to Coruscant," he said.

"We've got to mount some kind of defense against Sival and whoever he's joined up with," she said, "For the moment, you're the expert on what he might do next. That means your advice may turn the tide in the battle to come." "It's so nice to be needed," Exar replied, and Mara just glared at him. "Don't get the idea that we trust you," she said, "But for the moment, we're on the same side. I intend to make certain that when this is over, you don't stick around." "I wouldn't dream of it," Exar Kun told her.

* * *

"Report from the Apocalypz," Rashan said, as they floated near the final destination in the initial stages of their campaign, "The Wookiee has escaped and Sival is in custody. They will rendezvous with us once we complete our current mission." The master of the Star Empire did not move for a moment, then he said, "Have the transport from Monark meet us at the rendezvous point." Rashan nodded, standing at attention.

"You don't like this, do you Captain?" D'ukal said with his usual insight. "I understand the logic behind it, sir," Kyle told him, "I just don't agree with it." "Think of what I've done as a failsafe," the Grand Admiral said, "In case we ever have to replace our Sith Lord. What word from the Lusankya?" "The General is in a secure location and the ship is currently being prepared for its next assignment," the Captain told him. "Good," Vhaldoq said, "Inform them that we will be inspecting their work on short notice. In the meantime, signal the fleet. It's time to end this."

* * *

The transit to Coruscant gave Xlc'r time to reflect on the events now transpiring. Resting in the belly of the Iyndiri, he had much time for thought. He was still uncertain about their decision to reveal themselves to the Jedi of this age, especially considering how Kun had been received years ago. He kept his doubts and worries to himself, never letting his companions see how he felt. He would fight by their side to the end if he had to, but he would be absolutely certain that everything he did was for the right reasons. Turning over the situation, he soon fell asleep.

* * *

With the CGT in their possession, Han and Luke had sped back to Coruscant and handed over the device to one of the orbiting ships. The process of clearing out the cloaked ships was expedited by the hardware, but it was much harder to ease the frayed nerves caused by the attack. Add that to the reports Mara had sent them of the strikes at Ord Trasi and Svivren, it added up to a load of trouble. His wife and Kun were in orbit, waiting their turn to land.

It appeared that Sival was in league with the force that had struck at Coruscant and Sluis Van as Corran had feared, but everyone had been surprised to learn that the Sith Lord also commanded a Super Star Destroyer. "Things just keep getting better," Han murmured from beside him in the cockpit. Chewie sat in his own chair, readying the freighter for their descent. "We'll win, Han," Luke assured him, "We have to." "Leia was hiding something when we talked to her," Solo said, "Something big; until we know what it is, I'm not relaxing." "I still say my idea's the best defense against this alliance that struck all these targets," Corran said from behind them.

"Booster will never agree to it," Han told him. "Mirax is trying to talk him into it," Horn said, and Han nodded and said, "She's good enough to sell a Wookiee his own fur. There's hope yet." Chewbacca rumbled something, and Luke smiled. "He'll agree if he knows what's best for him," Skywalker said. There was a flicker of motion outside the cockpit, and the Jedi Master spotted the incoming vessel. "Is that friend or foe?" Corran asked uneasily.

"It's the Chimaera," Han said, "So that counts as a little of both." "Admiral Pellaeon himself, back so soon?" Horn said, "Something has got to be wrong." "They're transmitting in the clear," Luke said, "Whatever brought them here has to be important." Han activated the comm system, and soon they heard the incoming signal. "...Bastion has been blockaded by a rogue force. Any and all assistance is requested..." "This just got a whole lot worse," Han breathed. Luke nodded, thinking that however bad things had been before; they had only been on the edge of night...

To Be Concluded...


End file.
